The Leyland Cypress (Cupressus leylandii) is a fast-growing evergreen tree used in horticulture. They are commonly planted as hedges or screens in gardens as a way to produce a boundary or create more privacy. Although Leyland Cyprus is a quick-growing plant, it has limitations. A major concern of the Leyland Cypress is its susceptibility to disease caused by fungus. For example, in regions with hot summers, Leyland Cyprus is very prone to the cypress canker caused by the fungus Seridium cardinale, which can ultimately kill the tree. Thus, it would be desirable to have a variety of Leyland Cypress that is more resistant to diseases caused by fungus as well as other favorable properties associated with Leyland Cypress. Described herein is a new cultivar of Leyland Cypress that addresses these needs.